The purpose of this investigation is to develop a new urinary catheter material incorporating an antimicrobial agent that will be released at bacteriostatic levels for up to 30 days in a sustained, controlled manner. This will significantly reduce the activity of organisms associated with Urinary Tract Infection (UTI), the most common nosocomial infection related to long term indwelling catheters and a major contributor to the cost of patient care. The release of an antimicrobial agent from the catheter may reduce bacterial adherence to the surface of the catheter and inhibit growth in the surrounding areas. Reduction of bacterial counts in the urethra should also reduce catheter encrustation. Two antibacterial agents will be blended with medical grade silicone rubber in a range of concentrations. These will then be evaluated for thermal stability, antibacterial activity, tissue toxicity, mechanical properties, and manufacturability. The result of this testing should lead to the identification of an antibacterial release material system suitable for the construction of an infection resistant indwelling urinary catheter. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A catheter material that effectively inhibits microbial activity has the potential to significantly improve care for patients undergoing a wide variety of catheterization procedures. The material should gain wide acceptance due to its ready adaptation to current catheter manufacturing methods and its potential to reduce hospital costs associated with the management of nosocomial infection, presenting a significant commercial opportunity.